Shakugan no Shana
Japanese Title: 灼眼のシャナ English Title: Shana of the Burning Eyes Russian Title: Пылающий взор Шаны Chinese Title: 灼眼的夏娜 Korean Title: 작안의 샤나 Polish Title: Ognistooka Shana First Season: Shakugan no Shana 'Series' Shakugan no Shana details an age-old conflict between those who inhabit the Crimson Realm (紅世 Guze), a parallel universe to the human world. The Crimson Realm is populated by Crimson Denizens (紅世の徒 Guze no Tomogara?) who are able to manipulate Power of Existence (存在の力 Sonzai no Chikara), a fundamental power within any biological entity and functions as "fuel" for one's existence. Denizens whose power stands out among their peers are known as Lords of the Crimson Realm (紅世の王 Guze no Ō), and Lords that are even more powerful are known as Gods (神 Kami). Denizens who do not care about the balance between the Crimson Realm and the human world collect Power of Existence from humans to use for their own purposes. Some Lords contract with humans to become a Flame Haze (フレイムヘイズ Fureimu Heizu?), whose duty is to maintain the two worlds' balance by destroying any Denizens disrupting it. Denizens and Flame Haze fight with the use of powerful magic spells called Powers of Unrestraint (自在法 Jizaihō), also known as Unrestricted Spells or Unrestricted Methods. One such spell is the Seal (封絶 Fūzetsu), which creates a space where the Crimson Realm and the human world intermingle and time stops. The story largely takes place in Misaki City in Japan and begins when high school student Yuji Sakai is thrown into the middle of this conflict and encounters a Flame Haze girl with flaming red eyes and hair dressed in all black wielding a katana. The girl informs him that he died some time ago, and that he is a Torch (トーチ Tōchi), a human with greatly diminished Power of Existence, and whose remaining Power of Existence will slowly run out. In addition, Yuji is a special kind of Torch who can move within Seals known as a Mystes (ミステス Misutesu) who contains a Treasure Tool (宝具 Hōgu), a magical object created by Denizens that can provide special abilities or even Powers of Unrestraint. Unfazed by his apparent death, Yuji befriends the girl and names her "Shana" after her sword. They later discover that the Treasure Tool within Yuji is the Reiji Maigo (零時迷子 Midnight Lost Child), which restores his Power of Existence every night at midnight. As time goes on, Shana and Yuji encounter several more Flame Haze, such as Margery Daw and Wilhelmina Carmel, and Denizens in Misaki City. An organization of Denizens called Bal Masqué discovers that Yuji possesses the Reiji Maigo and attempt to use the Treasure Tool on two separate occasions. Bal Masqué is led by three Lords called the Trinity: Hecate, Sydonay, and Bel Peol. They serve under a Crimson God known as the Snake of the Festival (祭礼の蛇 Sairei no Hebi), who resides within Reiji Maigo. When the Snake of the Festival emerges, it merges its consciousness with Yuji's, assuming command over Bal Masqué, and together they formulate an elaborate plan to create a parallel world called Xanadu, which will serve as a paradise for Denizens with unlimited Power of Existence. Shana, and all of the other Flame Haze around the world, oppose the creation of Xanadu, which would eventually cause a large-scale disruption in the human world, the Crimson Realm and Xanadu itself. Shana formulates a countermeasure and is ultimately successful in adding a single law to Xanadu where the Denizens are not allowed to eat humans anymore. With Xanadu created, the Denizens depart to the new world, soon followed by hundreds of Flame Haze determined to help enforce order on it. Yuji intends to go to Xanadu alone and make sure humans and Denizens can eventually learn to coexist, but Shana refuses to be left behind. In the end, Yuji accepts Shana's feelings and the two kiss, which activates a spell left to Yuji by Crimson Lord Lamia that restores his existence, so Yuji is no longer a Torch. With the help of another spell from Lamia, Yuji successfully restores all humans in Misaki City whose existence was absorbed by the Denizens before he and Shana depart for Xanadu together. 'OVAS: Shakugan no Shana SP' A series of shorts parodying the main series Shakugan no Shana, which include: "Shakugan no Shanatan", "Shakugan no Shanatan Returns", "Itadaki no Hecate-tan" (aka "Master Throne Hecatetan") and "Banjou no Carmel-san" (that includes the preview for the movie and the second season). Movie Airdate: April 21, 2007 The movie is not a sequel to the anime, but is an adaptation of all the events in the first novel and contains events that were not in the anime series. Sakai Yuuji is a regular high school student. On his way home, he encounters a monster that sucks up human life. On the brink of his death, a girl called a "flame haze" appears and saves him. Sakai then finds truth in his life and reality around him. An alternative retelling of the original "Shakugan no Shana" first chapter. Second Season: Shakugan no Shana II Second Shana and Alastor, Lord of the Crimson Realm, continue to do battle with the Denizens, who are trying to steal the Power of Existence from mortals. In the last battle, Yuji is revealed to be a mystes, a "torch" of nearly unlimited Power of Existence. Since the Denizens want to capture Yuji and use him to upset the balance of the Realm, Shana resolves to protect Yuji. Yuji then vows to join Shana in her fight. OVAS: Shakugan no Shana S A 4 episode OVA series. Every episode will involve different side stories from the original source material. Third Season: Shakugan no Shana III Final Continuing from the events of the last series (Shakugan no Shana II), both Shana and Kazumi stand at their respective locations waiting for Yuji to meet with one of them, only to discover that Yuji has disappeared, with not even the slightest evidence of his existence left behind. All is not lost however, as the letters the two of them sent to him still give hope of Yuji's continued existence. As Shana and company search for answers on Yuji's whereabouts, they soon find the truth staring back at them when Yuji reappears in front of them as the leader of Bal Masqué. Left with little choice, Shana must now confront her most unlikely adversary on the battlefield in her toughest challenge yet. 'Episode List' Category:Anime Category:2000-2009 Category:2010-2019 Category:Shakugan no Shana Page